


W...ATA Extras (New)

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Series: A Rift in Universes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Point of View Switches, Timeline Shenanigans, universe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: A collection of one-shots or mini-stories that correlates to the main story of Well... Ain't This Awkward. Some will be Point of View changes, some will be extra shenanigans, while some will be 'what-if' scenarios.Updates will be sporadic and not all that constant, as I focus on writing W..ATA





	W...ATA Extras (New)

I have a side chapter finished, but since it can't actually be released for a while until the W...ATA scene it refrences gets posted, I wanted to get this work draft posted before Ao3 deleted it.

 

 So, until an Extra can be released, this author's note will remain here.

 

In the meantime, yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/niskarufanfictions)

 

y e e t


End file.
